Hold me like you mean it
by lolwitme28
Summary: When Casey gets in a fight with Noel and Derek finds her on an empty street only love can happen. One shot. Lizwin 2.


**I have nothing against gay, lesbian, or bi people just so you know and i don't own anything. **

My eyes were threatening with tears as I looked in the window of Snelly Nelly or whatever the name is who cares. My boyfriend Noel and Ryan Newman were in there kissing. My boyfriend is cheating on me with a guy! Be strong Casey! Go break up with him. A sudden anger filled my entire body and I stomped in the restaurant and stood in front of the two. Noel's eyes got really big seeing me. "Ca-Casey! What are you doing here?" "Well I decided I wanted a drink and instead found a fruity one," I narrowed my eyes. "It not what it looks like." Ryan looked really mad now too. "Noel are you cheating on me with this whore?" "I am not a whore you fruit cake!" "Shut up both of you."

I took his drink and splashed it in his face. "We are threw. Have a nice date Noel." I turned around and stormed out ignoring everyone staring at me. "Casey wait," I heard someone calling me. I had a pretty good feeling it was Noel so I started walking faster. After running for about a good 30 minutes I came to a light. At the light I stood there annoyed with tears falling down my face. I didn't know where I was anymore but I didn't care. I thought I loved him.

We talked, had tons of things in common, and had something special. But I guess not for Noel. "Casey," the window of a car rolled down. I groaned angerily to see Derek. I didn't say anything. The light went green and he drove to the other side of the road where you can park your car. I walked fast since I was pretty out of breath from running when I felt someone grab my arm.

"What do you want Derek," I snapped at him. "What are you doing on this side of town?" I shook my head. "Like you care. No one cares about me so why try to make them?" "Are you running away?" I looked at my feet and thought. Am I running away? Kind of in a way yes but not really from home. "No. But I don't know where I am." "Whats wrong?" "Why are you acting like you care Derek?" "Is this a question game?" "No. I was going to tell Noel I was in love with him tonight. But I saw him with Ryan Newman." "He is bi? He always seemed like that."

I started crying again. "Casey I do care." I looked at him and he hugged me. "Thank you Derek," I hugged him harder. I am not sure how long we stood there hugging each other but it started raining and we finally pulled away. "Maybe you loved him but there will always be other guys. Noel doesn't deserve you." "I know. Why don't you act this nice all the time?" Derek looked deep in thought. "Well if I was nice all the time I wouldn't get the praise of being the prank master."

I sighed. "Sorry. Its just being nice to you might make me fall in love with you." I looked in his eyes and saw warmth. "But I guess its too late," he cupped my face and kissed me. My first thought was this is Derek Venturi and I started flailing and trying to push him away.

He didn't stop and he was holding me closer. I guess he isn't going to quit so I gave in and kissed him. It was wonderful. His lips were warm and his hands rubbing my arms made my skin feel hot. His tongue licked my lip and I gladly let him in. If his hands weren't holding me I would have fallen over when his tongue grazed mine and he kissed me deeper. Unfortunately we humans need air and I pulled away. His face looked of such desire it scared me.

"Wow," I whispered. I bet we looked like a movie. Standing outside kissing while it was raining, standing under a street light next to an empty road. He hugged me again and he almost seemed afraid. "Hold me like you mean it," I whispered and he held me pretty hard. "Okay you must mean it a lot but I need air," I gasped out. He laughed and we stepped apart to just look at each other.

"Tonight I was going to tell Noel I was in love with him and I realized I am in love with you," I said. Derek smiled a real smile. "And don't worry I am straight Casey and your the only girl I need," Derek took my hand. We kissed passionately and lived happily ever after.

"DE-REK," I yelled when he pinched my butt. "What?" "Your such a pig." "Oh be quiet and kiss me. You know you liked it," he laughed. I reddened deeply. "Whatever," I mummbled. We went back home where we still get into fights now and then but they usually end with a hot make out session now. Mom and George were completely against us being together when we first told them but they got over it luckily.

Ed and Liz admited that they have been together for a while now. Which actually didn't suprise me with all the time they have been spending together. Marti has a imagined boyfriend named Fred. Cute yet creepy when I will walk in her room and find her kissing air and then blushing and saying bye to him.

Maybe this whole family is messed up but who cares?


End file.
